Shatter the Darkness
by Kitake Neru
Summary: The Sanzo-Ikkou have their own dark past... what happens if they are forced to confront it - for the sake of the mission, and each other? Friendship and trust is put to the ultimate test and they struggle to survive. No yaoi.
1. Chapter 1 Dreams

Disclaimer applies to everything  
  
Author's note: Just a little troubled thinking! Don't flame me, kay?  
  
Sanzo's group were rumbling along as usual. when Hakuryuu stopped to a halt. "Eh?" Goku asked. "What is it? There are no youkais."  
  
But there was a girl. She was, well, funnily dressed. Think of a cross between a huge chicken and a court jester, complete with jingling bells and you get my drift. Anyway, she was too idiotic looking to be of any harm, or so Sanzo thought. He didn't burst out into hysterical laughter like Goku and Gojyo. In fact, the last thing he felt like doing was laughing for that matter. Hakkai, trying to be as polite as ever, politely inquired if the girl had lost her way, or in his quiet opinion, her fashion sense.  
  
"I am the Dream-maker," She announced haughtily. "I come down to Earth once in a while to grant people wishes through their dreams. Since you have found me, I will give you anything you want."  
  
"Seriously, if there's anything we want, it's for you to go change," Gojyo chuckled, followed by an ill-concealed snort by Goku. That made the Dream-maker slightly pissed off. "I see you do not want my gift," She said menacingly. "Well then, I will show you my generosity! Good night!" She shook her head with a jangle, and disappeared.  
  
"Yeah, g'nite," Gojyo suddenly yawned. "Hey, Hakkai, I didn't realize we were this tired."  
  
"We haven't fought much." Hakkai rubbed his eyes. "Ah, I'm really tired."  
  
And without warning, all four of them fell asleep.  
  
Up in the heavens, the Dream-maker laughed happily. "Sleep tight, people! Unless you break my dream, you'll never wake up."  
  
Let's dive into the first dream. shall we pick Goku's? Was it a dream. Maybe nightmare should be it.  
  
Goku blinked. Pork buns. That's what's around him. He was sure of it. Delicious, fat pork buns. "Kawaiii!!!!" He squealed and grabbed the nearest one, but it suddenly turned into a huge, six-eyed, hairy spider. "Ewww. this looks familiar." Goku frowned. "Hey, Hakkai, where have we seen this - Hakkai?" He suddenly realized that he was alone. Alone with - hundred of pork-buns-turned-hairy spiders! "Is this a nightmare?" Goku groaned. "Yuck!" He took out his trusty Nyoi-Bou and began to lunge at it, but all the sudden it wasn't a spider anymore, but. a man. A stranger, but Goku stopped in mid-swing. Sanzo? But this wasn't, couldn't be. this man wore lavender, and had long, golden hair - like the sun.  
  
Like the sun.  
  
"Goku." the man called him suddenly. "You stupid monkey. Are you trying to kill me again?!"  
  
Who? Goku tried to speak, but no words came out. Memories began to flash - blood, dark red blood, people screaming, hitting him - what did he do?  
  
"You killed me, Son Goku. After all I did for you, is this how you repay me?!" The man suddenly lashed out with his fists, and to Goku, it hurt a thousand times more that the hardest blow that he had received so far. So hard that he began to cry out in pain - and fear. "Ko.Konzen!!!!"  
  
Hakkai slowly rubbed his head. Ooh. that hurt. What did he land on? He slowly gasped as the world came into focus. Did I say world?  
  
He was sitting on a pile of dead youkai bodies. and as he looked down, he realized that he was no longer Hakkai, but Cho Gonou in his demon form. Cho Gonou. He yelled and got up, and suddenly he saw, at the foot of the pile, a familiar figure. He rushed to the pitiful figure, crying "Yaone!"  
  
Yaone stared dolefully into his eyes, and touched his face. "Hakkai. what have you done? What have you done? You've killed us all."  
  
"No, It wasn't me.I'd never hurt you." Hakkai gasped in confusion. Yaone shook her head. "You've killed us all. even your friends. Hakkai!" She clutched his collar. "You've done it now."  
  
"No.You're wrong." Hakkai let her go and stared in horror at her mangled body. Wait. why. Kanan! It wasn't Yaone, but Kanan, Kanan, her throat sliced open for him to see.  
  
A shadow passed between him and the still figure of Kanan. He looked up and saw - a red-headed man, very like Gojyo, but wasn't. He was staring at Hakkai disdainfully. "You never changed, Tenpou."  
  
Tenpou? Hakkai thought dazedly. This was all his worst nightmare. nightmare?  
  
Hakkai blinked. 


	2. chapter 2 kougaji's nightmare

18 January 2003  
  
Disclaimer applies to everything. Darn it!  
  
Chapter 2 : Sanzo's nightmare, Gojyo's nightmare.  
  
Gojyo woke up to a delirious fever as he felt soft fingers massaging his shoulders. 'Wha.?"  
  
"Are you awake, Gojyo-san?" A sweet voice asked him. Gojyo blinked and looked up into the face of the girl - whooooooooo - no, the Beauty who was leaning over him, a smile on her pale coral lips. Gojyo grinned lazily. Where am I? The last thing I remember is meeting some strange girl.. am I in Heaven? This doesn't seem to bad.  
  
"Please relax, Gojyo-san, you bath is getting ready," She smiled and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Gojyo grinned wider. "Are you going to bathe me, babe?"  
  
The girl blushed. "Gojyo-san! Well.. if you insist."  
  
Gojyo closed his eyes and let go as he felt her nimble fingers massage around his tired shoulders and around his neck, and he suddenly felt warm water splashing onto his face. "Hey," he opened his eyes with a snap; "Why- re you - " he stopped dead, because he saw what he wouldn't dream of seeing. 'Mother."  
  
" Gojyo." The crying youkai suddenly tightened her grip around his neck, making him twist in pain. "Moth - "  
  
"The colour of blood!" His mother cried hoarsely, strangling him harder. "Die, just die, Gojyo!"  
  
Mother.! He thought wildly. Don't, please! Please. don't cry.  
  
His mother was crying so hard his face was wet with her tears. And still she didn't let go. Gojyo's sights were becoming dark, and he felt strength ebbing away. is this how it'd end? Mother. I don't want to see you cry. If I die.  
  
Sanzo stood in a familiar temple, so quiet and silent in the moonlight. It can't be. he soundlessly made his way along the wooden verandah, staring in awe. He hasn't been here in ages. how can he be here? Where are the others?  
  
A loud scream made him jolt, and he started towards the sound - impossible! How could he forget that sound?  
  
He burst into a room, and stood there in shock.  
  
A youkai stood there with a sword - and on the floor. Komyo Sanzo! "Sanzo- sama!" Sanzo cried and rushed to his master, but Komyo was dead. he whirled around and came face to face with him - Koryu. scared shit and trembling. 'Why didn't you protect him?!" Sanzo demanded furiously. Koryu began to shudder harder at the sight of blood. "I. I couldn't!"  
  
"Weak!" Sanzo snarled. 'You're so weak. you can't even protect him! You killed him, Koryu!"  
  
Koryu did not answer. "I hate myself."He said suddenly. "I'm never going to die for somebody else."  
  
Sanzo jerked as realization struck him. This was. him. He looked down at Komyo in his arms, and he realized that. this was the beginning of it all. He caused Komyo's death. the burden of guilt that he had carried all these years. He believed in it.  
  
To protect someone, you must first respond to it. He had said that we won't die. therefore we must respond to him. Hakkai had said that.  
  
"Koryu." A low rasping voice greeted him menacingly. Sanzo turned to look at the door and froze.  
  
A man totally covered in fudas stood on the threshold, grinning evilly. "Long time no see, Koryu."  
  
"I'm Genjyo Sanzo." Sanzo said shortly as he aimed his gun. "Don't get my name wrong."  
  
"Oh, your homyo is as red as the blood Komyo shed for your miserable life," Shuei snarled. "Do you take pride in it, you murderer? Do you take pride in what you've done to the temple, and me?" Shuei's voice rose to a roar and burned Sanzo's ears. He was beginning to feel doubt. Was it. him?  
  
Goku was beginning to see black. Blood ran down his arms and legs as Konzen continued to beat him mercilessly. Goku wanted to say he was sorry. he didn't do it, but he couldn't. He. he was hungry.  
  
That's right, he thought dazedly. He was very, very hungry. His stomachs rumbling was ignorable. And when he was hungry, he could only think of one thing.  
  
"SANZO!!!!! HARRA.HARRA-HETTA!!!" he yelled with all his might. He didn't care if Konzen was going to kill him. All that matters now is Sanzo. Sanzo was his sun. No matter what he did in the past, no matter how much he should be punished. he needed Sanzo now.  
  
Sanzo watched in horror as Shuei charged with his sceptre. no, he thought wildly. He suddenly saw himself - shielding Goku. the stupid monkey! He wasn't going to die here, not yet. Not when there's three people who can't move a step without him.  
  
"SHI-NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sanzo roared and fired away at Shuei. "The temple being destroyed maybe my fault, and I admit it. But you can't put your blame on me!"  
  
There was a bright flash of light, and blackness enveloped him.  
  
Kougaji thought he must be the luckiest fellow on earth when he spotted the Sanzo-Ikkou in the middle of the forest. "Well, well, I must be very lucky today. Dokugaji! Yaone! Lilin!" He called them as he sped towards the Jeep, ready to attack. "Haha!!! Ready to - huh?" He screeched to a halt as he beheld the four unmoving, apparently sound asleep. Too sound. They should have woken up and Sanzo's bullets should have been whizzing by his ear right now. "Why're they taking an afternoon nap?" Lilin curiously poked Sanzo. 'Hey, baldie, wake up!" She shook him, but Sanzo continued to slumber. Yaone gently shook Hakkai. 'Hakkai-san. why are they asleep?"  
  
"I haven't the faintest idea." Kougaji frowned. He wasn't going to attack them like this. contrary to orders, he was going to win the Evil Sutra, not steal from Sanzo. And right now, Sanzo seemed to be.  
  
"Bewitched," Yaone said at last. "They're asleep. and won't wake up. What should we do, Kougaji-sama?"  
  
"You can't do anything." A voice said lazily. Kougaji looked up and saw a peculiar creature. like a badly dressed jester. "Who are you?"  
  
"The Dream-maker." She smiled. "Lovely, aren't they? Asleep is the was I like them best."  
  
"What did you do to them?" Kougaji snarled. The Dream-maker tossed her head with a jingling of bells. "They're dreaming. Though I might say I don't know what. they won't wake up even of you kill them."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Yaone cried. She shook Hakkai hard. 'Hakkai- san!"  
  
"For a little fun." The Dream-maker shrugged and suddenly laughed. "I've been eyeing them for a long time." She suddenly turned her attention onto Kougaji. "Kougaji. Dokugaji. Yaone. Lilin?" She pointed to each one in turn. "You know, these people are sitting ducks. I know you're very honourable, right?"  
  
"Why do I feel I don't like what's coming?" Kougaji sweat-dropped. Lilin laughed nervously. 'Yo, big bro, the lady's gone."  
  
"WHAT?" Kougaji said furiously, but sure enough, The Dream-maker was gone. Only a faint tinkling of bells could be heard. Kougaji worked his jaw angrily. "Lilin, Dokugaji, stay here and , well - " Kougaji was at a loss at what to say. Dokugaji grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "Okay. You go after her."  
  
Kougaji smiled and he vanished with Yaone. 


	3. Chapter 3 Break Free

18 January 2003

Disclaimer applies to everything

Author's note: To Rook, Thanx 4 ur supportive reviews, and no, I do not store them on my comp, I just happen to be a very fast typist! ^-^ I modified the story to fit ur request, hope u enjoy! Chapter 3 ………

The Dream-maker floated all the way up through the clouds, feeling extremely happy.That is, until she landed in Heaven and found a stern looking Jiroushin waiting for her."Dream-Maker! Kanzeon-Bosatsu wishes to see you right now." He took her by the arm and amidst protests from the girl, dragged her all the way to Kanzeon's office, where, in Sanzo's words, the kuso baba was waiting.The Dream-maker cringed.'Jiroushin, why is she calling me?"

Jiroushin shrugged as he pushed her towards Kanzeon's door."She had that – wily smile on her face;" Jiroushin shuddered.If Kanzeon was a man, he had every reason to believe Kanzeon was hormone-driven.The things she would get into! First throwing four innocent mortals into neverending peril, and her enjoying it all like a movie-goer!

The Dream-maker gulped nervously and knocked on the door."Who?" Came Kanzeon's deep voice.

"Ah.. Dre – Ah – Ryoko, Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama…" The Dream-maker hastily corrected her name.Darn it! 

"Come in, I haven't got all day."

Ryoko @ Dream-maker tentatively entered the room, expecting Kanzeon with a huge paper fan like the one she always saw Sanzo with."Yes…?" She asked nervously."You called me?"

"I saw what you did to the Sanzo-Ikkou." Apparently Konzeon was an incredibly direct person."How naughty of you, Ryoko."

Ryoko hastily dropped to her knees and bowed before Kanzeon Bosatsu, trembling hard."Please, Bosatsu-sama! It was very bad of me! I'll go and wake them up right away!" She was about to get up when she heard – laughter?

"Don't borther, Ryoko…" Kanzeon chuckled.Ryoko blinked in confusion."But I thought…"

"Those four need a little break, don't you think so?" Kanzeon propped her chin on her hands, smiling deviously."To think his own cousin would do something nasty like this…"

Ryoko turned red."I was angry, because he turned my offer down… and they mocked me…" She said in protest.Kanzeon grinned."It's hard not to mock you when you look like a cross between a Christmas Tree and an overgrown chicken, Ryoko."

Ryoko could not answer to that, so she shut up.Kanzeon laughed with glee."Try and live with your own power, Konzen.I'm waiting."

"Lilin! What are you doing?" Dokugaji pulled Lilin's arm where it had been doodling something on Sanzo's face. "Ack!"

She had drawn fake eyelashes and coloured Sanzo's cheeks with red marker, so that he looked like a very sour-faced China doll.Dokugaji couldn't help but snort.He did look rather adorable, but still… "Lilin, you'd better be a hundred miles away when he wakes up."

"Are you kidding me?' Lilin squealed."I bet he's going to be so mad he's gonna start shooting everything in sight!"

Dokugaji preferred not to answer, instead examined his sword.He was supposed to protect the four, though he can't help at the irony of it.Here was their target, ready to be plucked, and along came them and became baby-sitters.He looked at Gojyo's face.Wonder what was he dreaming about? Women, probably, he snorted with disgust.Then again… the Dream-maker wouldn't be so generous as to give them nice dreams – he remembered the look of malice on her face as she told them off… more likely they're trapped in a nightmare of their own making.

"Hey, Doku, don't you think Goku looks more like a monkey of I do this?" Lilin experimented by pulling Goku's cheeks this way and that, until they were red from all the stretching.Dokugaji smiled.He couldn't help but notice Lilin's fascination towards Goku, although the little demon often talks about Sanzo, he knew Lilin was more interested in the spunky monkey – only she was too innocent to understand.

"Hey, Lilin."

Lilin looked at Dokugaji, who was sitting next to Gojyo."Dokugaji?"

Dokugaji cocked his head towards Hakkai."What do you think?"

Lilin frowned slightly."What? He's cute, but Sanzo baldie is cuter."

"You nuts?" Dokugaji exclaimed in horror."I don't mind him asleep, but…"

"Oh come on, Doku.Don't tell me you've been quaking in your boots everytime we fight them," Lilin teased him.That brought a smile to Dokugaji's face.He loved the little kid, just like his own, and… "If I quake, it's cause of Gojyo, Lilin." 

" But he's a water monster, I heard Goku call him that," Lilin giggled."I'd rather call him a cockroach."Hear that, Gojyo? Cockroach – cockroach!" She grinned at Dokugaji."he's your brother, right? I heard you, when you told Yaone."

"So?" Dokugaji shrugged."Life doesn't go your way.He's my little brother," he poked Gojyo's sleeping face."And we know it.That doesn't make us less enemies, or more brothers.It just is."

"Oh…well" Lilin said with a mock sigh. "Doku?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry…"

Dokugaji sweat-dropped.Wonder how the Sanzo-Ikkou handles Goku every time he says he's hungry…

Lilin suddenly pickled her ears."Who goes there? She cried suddenly, fist ready.Several sinister laughs could be heard."I smell fresh meat… FRESH MEAT!!!" as tons of glowing eyes peered from inside the bushes.

"Geeezz…. If there was any fresh meat around I would've grabbed it first," Lilin groaned.She was starving!Doku gaji sweat-dropped."Think she means baldie and the gang, Lilin."

"WHAT?" Lilin shrieked."Sanzo doesn't look good as a steak, so buzz off!" She and Dokugaji began attacking the horde of errant demons.Back to dream world…

"ITAI!!!!" Goku sat up and clutched his head where it banged on the ground.He heard footsteps and looked up to find Sanzo staring at him, the ever famous paper fan ready to strike.'Na… don't you turn into a pork bun on me, Sanzo!!!!" Goku whined angrily.That stopped Sanzo."Pork bun? What are you talking about, you stupid monkey?!" He took out the gun instead and began making pock-holes around Goku, causing the boy to cringe."You're not a pork bun?"

"No more than you're a genius," Sanzo remarked dryly."Looks like you're not part of this, huh?"

"Whatever… I'm really hungry… with all those pork buns that keep changing into different things…" Goku got up and dusted himself.He noticed that he was no longer surrounded by pork buns… and Konzen was gone too.A strange sadness entered his heart and he wondered… what was going on? As if sensing his puzzlement, Sanzo said, muttering to himself; "The Dream-maker made us dream of our worst nightmares… our past. She's gonna pay, oh she's gonna pay…" This time they were in a forest, so deep that it was difficult to walk."Damn it… what is it this time?!" Sanzo swore.That Dream-maker had some nerve…

Hakkai sped through the land, feeling bitter.You never changed, Tenpou… who was Tenpou? And why did the guy look so familiar? So familiar it hurt…

He screeched to a halt suddenly, not believing his eyes.Sanzo, Gojyo and Goku stood a little way off, talking quietly."Sanzo! Gojyo! Goku!" He shouted with relief, happy to find them again.But suddenly Sanzo pulled out his gun and aimed it at him."You murderer.Look what you've done?" Sanzo snarled.Hakkai stopped dead, and then he saw it – Sanzo's robes were torn and bloodied, his face scratched.Gojyo had numerous wounds, and Goku – the almost indestructible Goku was holding a broken Nyoi-Bou.All eyes were leveled on his, and they were murderous.'What… what's going on?"

"Don't pretend." Gojyo snapped."We told you not to take off your limiter – look at the damage you've done!"

A wave of confusion washed over Hakkai."… me?" he said in confusion."Did I… do this?"

"What kind of a comrade are you?" Gojyo said accusingly."Think you're such a hotshot? Forget it.You're a threat."

"A threat." Goku repeated."You didn't even feed me today."

"A threat." Sanzo's gun clicked as it leveled on his face."All threats must be eliminated."

All threats must be eliminated.That phrase jolted him out of his confusion.Sanzo… Sanzo trusted him.No matter what, Sanzo knew, he would have stopped him if he thought it was dangerous.

Whether I help them or not, they won't die.

I won't die.Hakkai suddenly thought with fierce determination."Don't try to fool me! Those guys aren't so thick to be hurt by me!" He let fly a blast of energy, and the world suddenly turned black.Gonou….

Kanan…? Hakkai opened his eyes.In the deep black void, he saw her – "Kanan…" He whispered.He started to go to her, but suddenly stopped.It was a dream, just a dream… but… there must be a reason.

"Gonou… I love you.I love you so much…" Kanan whispered brokenly."Why did you have to do this?"

"I… I wanted to save you…"

"You killed so many. For me.I'm – Gonou!" Kanan cried out harshly."You're a youkai… you should kill yourself – because you left me that day, I was taken…"

A light suddenly glowed somewhere in his mind, and Hakkai smiled sadly."No, Kanan… it was fate.You, and me… and now, Cho Hakkai…" he looked at his hands.They were stained with the blood of youkais, and he knew… no matter what, this was something he had to accept… "Kanan, I'm a youkai, but it's the right path… my path.I can't change the past, but I can change the future.I can't hide in your shadow forever…"

Kana smiled slowly."Yes, Gonou… you are dead now.Cho Gonou is dead..." She faded slowly, the smile lingering in Hakkai's mind.

So, what do you think? Ideas? Comments? Flames? Review please!


	4. Chapter 4 Reunion of Fate

31 January 2003 

Disclaimer applies to everything.

Author's note:  Sorry bout the late update, I've been bust at work, and I'm tied with playing Final Fantasy Tactics! So, here's the next chap, Review please! It took me some time to get the idea…

Chapter 4 Reunion of Fate

"Why did you have to live…" Her voice came out in a strangled whisper as tears of anger splashed on his face.  He couldn't let her cry.  "Mother…"

"Die, Gojyo die!"

His head was spinning from lack of air, but it wasn't just that.  Deep inside him, he just wanted to let go.  His mother was crying… why can't she stop? Would she stop if he died? Wasn't that what he told himself year after year?

Fine, Gojyo… He closed his eyes and succumbed to the enveloping darkness.  But suddenly another voice rang in his mind, loud and clear.

If you die, then nothing will change.  But if you live, something will change.

Shut up, baldie, he groaned in his mind.  Can't you give me a rest in the last moments of my life?

But the sentence stayed there, insistent, growing louder and louder until Gojyo thought he was going to go deaf.  "Fine!!!! Then I won't die, if it shuts you up!!!!" He suddenly screamed in anger.  

"Die, Gojyo, die!!!" His mother's grip tightened, but Gojyo somehow managed to pry her fingers loose.  "I'm not going to die, or that priest will haunt me in Hell!!!" He growled and without a second thought, punched the youkai right in the face.  It was when she reeled from the blow did he realize what he had done.  "Mother…"

"Why won't you die…" His mother rasped.  "You're living on a borrowed life, Gojyo.  What miserable life do you lead; killing your own kind? Fighting your own brother?"

Gojyo was numb with shock.  But the more he thought about it, the clearer the answer became.  "I'm not living on a borrowed life – I'm living because of love." He said finally.  "And if any of those weaklings dare call me their brother, then they're asking for it.  Because Sha Jien… is my brother.  Even when we fight, that doesn't make him less brother or more enemy."

His mother clutched her stomach during this speech, and for the first time in his memory, she smiled.  It wasn't a smile of hate, but a real, genuine smile.  "You've grown up, Gojyo."

He couldn't find anything to say about that.  His mother slumped against the wall, smiling.  "I'm the shadow in your mind, and you've been running away from me.  Now that you've finally put me behind… be strong, Gojyo." With those worlds she faded, and somehow, the world began to fade too.  Only Gojyo didn't notice.  Those were the words I've always wanted to hear…

            "Where's Gojyo?" Goku screeched as he dispatched another youkai to the netherworld.  "Why isn't he here?!"

            "Calm down, Goku," Hakkai neatly sliced another who was aiming for Sanzo.  "He might still be in his own nightmare."

            "What? Making love to women with unshaven legs?!" Sanzo furiously blasted the brains off one.  "How bad can his nightmare be?!"

            "Uh… pretty bad, I guess… he's sensitive inside, Sanzo," Hakkai laughed nervously.  "He might have trouble coping with such things."

            "Hurry up you fucking ero-kappa!" Goku threw his head back and yelled into the sky, making Sanzo snort in disgust.  They didn't know from where did these youkais come from, but they're coming faster and faster, and the bad thing is, they seem to be stronger.  Fear began to stab at the three as blows became harder to dodge.  "They're strong!" Goku gasped as one nearly clawed his heart out.  "Keep on fighting!" Sanzo shouted over the din.  This was a nightmare… it is, he thought disgustedly.  And then it came – this was also something he kept in his mind, a fear nagging in his mind, whispering in his ear at every moment of the day.  Fuck the Dream-maker, he swore.  She was turning every one of their fears into threatening situations.  Well she's doing a great job, he thought in a flash of pain as one youkai tore at his robe.  "Goku!" he suddenly shouted.  Goku halted in mid-attack.  'What?"

            "Don't hesitate, because only fools do," Sanzo said through clenched teeth.  "We're not going to lose."

            "We won't give in," Hakkai stepped forward and with one swift movement, blasted away some of their enemies to dust.  

            "MAKAI TENJYO!" 

            "Nyoi-Bou!"

            Gojyo floated in nothingness, aware of nothing but his own numb sensations.  Is this… death? Why am I alone? Where are they? I…

            "I have to live." He whispered, and somehow, he was glad to hear his own voice.  "I hate to lose.  I really hate losing." As if in a dream, he saw himself, fighting alongside Goku, Hakkai and Sanzo.  Fighting tooth and nail, sometimes falling, but there's always someone to cover him.  Someone to kick him back to reality when he thought he was losing it – the only people he had left in this world.  He had often thought he'd do great without them, but now… he's alone; and he's confused.  Where am I? What am I doing here… I'm supposed to be with them… I'm supposed to fight.  I have to fight… I have to – 

            "ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            "What the hell?!" Goku yelled as the floor suddenly opened up and they were swallowed by the earth.  "I swear I'm gonna kill her the next time we meet," Sanzo swore as they plunged free-fall into the icy darkness.


End file.
